


Stories

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long lost love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, painful back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: For Dwarves Names are everything. If you belong to no one you have no worth. In a small fib you are finally taken seriously and accepted within the Dwarven realm, only one of the new Princes has something to say about it. Though his humorous attempt at a jab at your fib ends horribly wrong leaving him possibly without the chance to ever make it up to you or see you alive again.In a tale of a painful history and a long forgotten criminal past from the Elf King, that only you are a living witness to that twists and turns while the King and Prince aim to right their wrongs in their search for you.





	Stories

_“Yes, but who’s line does she come from?”_

A not so uncommon utterance since your first meeting of the Durin Company. Recently you have been tasked to aid in the eastern wing rebuild. If Dwarves had the ability you’d have burst into flames from the firm glares sent your way at your so called ‘snatching away of good Dwarvish labor’, but the King himself had placed you there, so there you were. Another firm thud came from your latest stone you had set into place as another of your coworkers finished a tale of one of their ancestors. Unable to bear the uneasy quiet around you the fiery haired Dwarf stole a respectful glance at you while asking the same question. “Any tales from your line?”

After the long shift your tolerance for your constant question brought out a small fib stirred by your half delirium about your supposed “Great Uncle Gus”. All around you the group of Dwarves grew closer through your blind recitation of an old short story from your childhood you once wrote of the Knights from your dreams stemming from tales of old your Grandfather had told you. And by the end of your shift your brief story had rippled through the wing stirring a differing round of gazes cast your way.

Dwarves it seem, no matter the feat, no matter your skills, blood outweighs all and names are the greatest tool you could bear. Leaving you, a young woman from a long line of servants and gardeners forced to take up arms young, nameless and weightless in their eyes, a fact not unknown to you from their degrading glares. Fixed in your schedule you finished your shift to scrub, fix a small pot of mashed potatoes for your supper alone in the small apartment you were granted at the end of the Royal Wing, most assuredly by the number of cleaning supplies left there as a former servant’s quarters. 

Slow swirls of your spoon through your saddened gaze at the still lingering memories of your old tabby cat Gus whose loss broke your last tie to the small now surely destroyed village you settled in after your former home was destroyed as a young teen. Bite by bite your skin tingled at its ache from his normal comforting strokes against your skin to fumble his way up to your lap to stroke his cheeks against your chin while you ate between his pawing at your spoon to rub against that as well.

Surrounded by thousands and even with those numbers not a single soul in this mountain managed to break your five ton weight you bore at your seemingly indefinite loneliness. Yet with your worst days striving to draw your worst from you the struggle from your containing the growing pain you bore only drew eyes towards you at your somewhat impressive ignorance from your complete numbness at the ignorance you showed to the physical strain the job you were tasked with brought on. Bruises, cuts, scrapes and nearly torn muscles earned smirks from even the most disagreeable Dwarves in your direction at your stoic nature.

.

Bofur plopped in the seat across from Dwalin, who was doing his best to ignore his interruption of his short lunch from his long shift on guard duty. “Dwalin, something has to be done!”

A muffled scoff came from the bald Dwarf through his large bite of his sandwich, packing his cheek he replied, “And just what has earned this ambush on my lunch?”

“Dwalin, y/n’s tales!”

Dwalin rolled his eyes, “Who doesn’t have an impressive Great Uncle somewhere.”

Bofur scooted closer through a sharp exhale, “If they were to send-.”

Dwalin set down his food with a sharp gaze that broke his friend’s sentence, “Inquiries?” Bofur nodded, “And just who would they send out to? Her village has been destroyed, entire clan and town gone. Bofur, we’ve heard the tales, she shared her stories with us on the Journey, if they’ve been misunderstood as some distant relative that can only aid the Lass. Give her some weight finally.”

“But-.”

“She’s earned it!” Bofur’s body shifted back at his sharp shout back as he grabbed his sandwich again, “She’s the one who saved us, killed the beast and countless others in the battle. Even Thorin’s agreed to her supposed lineage, he knows of all of us she’s the only one to not have blood behind her, Mahal, even Bilbo has that Uncle Gandalf spoke of that hunted Goblins. Poor thing, had to sit silent while we boasted on and on about our lines, hard enough to live with us, she’s more than earned a fabled relative!” His large bite was met by a curt nod from Bofur who rose and left the snacking Dwarf to his meal as he returned to his errands for the day where he ran into yet another tale that this time had been spread by Gloin and another later on by Nori down in the Markets.

.

All soon enough had seemed to come to a new viewing of you and had stirred once again your recent skills and accomplishments had been brought back up to the attentions of each of the Dwarves you had formerly worked with. As of the former night your place in the repairs were no longer necessary as the Dwarf now tasked with said job had returned from the Iron Hills and claimed your former place earning himself quite an impressive shunning while bickering grew to a new high at your sudden displacement from the workers missing your once loathed presence.

.

A topic that was brought up as the end of your progress meeting came to a close. Fixed at the far end of the table the Elf King and his Son both eyed your shifting posture when Prince Kili leaned over the table to state, “That Uncle of yours has made quite the impression I hear.”

With an upward glance Thorin caught the servants following his nonverbal signal for them to step out as you coolly replied, “I suppose.”

Kili smirked and continued, “I know living with Dwarves can be hard for other races but you don’t have to-.”

Curtly you stood and cut him off to flatly state, “Forgive me Your Majesty, but you understand nothing on my situation.”

Your eyes dropped to your notes that you gathered while the Prince huffed and rose himself, planting his hands on the table, “I do know! You will have a suitable enough profession soon enough and you’ll be able to make some true friends outside of the Company without having to make up some relative to do so.”

Thorin inhaled lowly while he caught your sharp glance at the Prince causing Thranduil’s head to tilt at the reaction through the Dwarf King’s low, “Kili, leave it.”

Kili scoffed and pointed at you, “I’m not the one lying-!”

Releasing your notes your eyes skimmed over his rising Mother as your hands planted on the table before you before you looked at him again and shot back, “What would you know of my past Prince Kili, my struggles?” His eyes fixed on you and his mouth opened only to close as you continued, “What would a member of the mighty Durin clan know of a nameless number’s struggle such as mine?!” With a gentle hand on her arm from Thorin Dis sat down again and remained silent. “You were born with a voice, thousands of years of blood behind you! My name, my line, servants, gardeners, nameless and obedient. You could whisper and the world would bow to your will as I shout with all my might for great names such as yourself to glide by without a glance.”

Gloin, “Y/n-.”

Thorin softly hushed him barely over a whisper, “Gloin, let her speak.”

Gloin nodded and you continued, “Your kin lost your home, but even with nothing, just your name a small force was drawn.”

Kili stepped around his chair on a start to your side, “Y/n..”

His voice broke and steps faltered as you gripped your notes and strolled around the table before him, “I was a barely older than a Child and everything was stolen from me! You want to know what my name got me?! Thrown into a cage with the other captured young girls from my village to be sold as our village burned!” His lips parted again while Thranduil’s hand clenched on the arm of his chair forming small cracks in the carved wood, “If hadn’t snatched poppy powder before we fled I would have been used, torn apart and thrown from the cliffs when my body could no longer be profitable. For all my skills, my accomplishments, the only thing I had to barter with is who I could lie back for. I am here because I made a choice, one that I had to steal from the creatures who captured me. I cut my hair and bound myself for years until I found a place they wouldn’t find me.”

After a brief knock on the door a head poked through only to pop back out when Thorin firmly stated, “Leave Us!”

Your eyes scanned over to Thorin who gave you a firm nod to continue if you wished, looking back again you stated through your tear filled eyes and trembling tone, “You don’t understand. I could kill every last Orc and Goblin in Middle Earth and still, I am the nameless 15th member. It must have been so amusing to you,” As your first tear streamed down your cheek the Prince and full table all felt the full stab in the chest from it, “To hear I had to make up a relative that lived a lackluster life. With barely an achievement to his name to have them simply to give me a chance to see who I am, no one else, just me.” Your lip quivered through your forced smile as another tear rolled down your cheek. “But don’t worry, if I ever manage to find a man who settles for me long enough for me to have a Child, just imagine the stories they could tell about me,” Kili’s own tears broke free as your voice cracked concluded, “And how impressed they’ll finally be of me.”

Without a single word you turned and left your notes on the stack in front of Ori on your way out of the room. Silently wiping your cheeks with your sleeves for the short walk back up to your room to grab your only still packed bag along with your new bag of potatoes and carrots you bought the day before. Turn after turn you made your way through the mountain in the winding back halls towards the hidden broken vent where you first entered the Mountain slipped out and made the trip out alone. Finally at the bottom of the rock wall you wiped your cheeks again as you looked across the empty fields and started your lonely walk off in the distance.

…

Fixed in place at the top of the ledge after Shelob’s lair your eyes closed through your shaking breaths before your sneaking path through the winding maze of orcs between you and your goal. Halfway through the dagger clutched in your hand was flipped and pressed to the neck of the creature foolish enough to grip the back of your worn and mud coated jacket only to pause at the nervous smile of the nervous guard from Gondor you had ran into in the wilds days before with his Brother behind him. Both coated in mud and hidden behind the same large ruined watch tower you were as you rolled your eyes and turned forward again. Quietly they trailed your path and locked their hands on your back aiding you in your exhausted climb up the boiling mountain.

Staring down at the dissolving ring your words echoed in your mind once again of your words to the Prince causing you to mumble to yourself in Ancient Elvish, “Just imagine-…” In a staggered step back your body turned and you walked back to the outer ledge and felt your body drop to its knees as a round of tears streamed down your cheeks. Muffled shouts over the explosions came from the Men fleeing the lava as they raced to your side. After a blind fumble through your bag your hand drew out the last potato you had bearing small white buds. One after another you picked them as you numbed again feeling the reluctant sinking of the Men at your sides while they watched you pick the buds out and skewered the spud to hold over the boiling lava flowing around you.

Softly you blew on the spud and split it in three to share with the Brothers, sharing the small bit of seasoning, salt and the last scoop of your melting butter with the two plates and bowl you shared between them along with your three spoons. Quietly you three watched the lava flowing as the two of them shared their own joking conversation on their new reputations while you laid back to eye the stars growing in number through the parting clouds. Wings overhead grew fuzzy through your eyes drooping closed from the sudden burst of cool air from their flapping.

..

Ecthellion, “Yes Your Majesty, but who is she?”

Sternly King Thranduil’s brow rose while he claimed his wine glass as his ankle rested on his other thigh, “Lady y/n needs no more announcement past that.”

Denethor, “We understand that, but who does she belong to, her kin?!”

Thranduil stole a glance of the small boy he’d been entrusted with before his trip by Elrond who had shifted on his snuggling position across your side using your stomach as a pillow, “He is her kin.” Claiming a sip of his wine while Denethor rolled his eyes and strolled out of the room.

Ecthellion’s brow rose, “Your claim over her is?” Their eyes locked and drew a soft chuckle from the Steward at the stoic gaze he received in return. “The Lady will be shown the utmost of our respect, not that that was anything that wouldn’t have occurred in the first place with her latest trip. We are grateful to you for sharing her name at least, the boys couldn’t manage to get that or her rank when she crossed them in the wilds.”

After another brief smile the Steward rose and left the King to his quiet watch over you, missing the soft noise of his book being shut once the doors between them were sealed once again, freeing him to hold his gaze over you in your exhausted sleep.

In another sweeping gaze over your body his eyes fixed on the small Child draped across your chest bringing attention to your soft breaths lifting him a few inches before he slowly sank again. Those soft breaths becoming his only hopeful chance at your waking soon while little Estel started rising higher.

…  _Months Prior ._..

Shouts grew between the Dwarf and Elf King as your legs curled before you on your spot behind the group of Dwarves all glaring at the bickering Kings. One by one they were snatched and pulled away to fill the dungeon cells while you remained fixed in place in your exhausted slump from your still throbbing puncture wound from the Spider that attacked you earlier that night. 

Mid sentence the shift of the icy gaze from King Thorin to the dwindling group drew King Thranduil from his sudden lean down to Thorin’s eye level causing the Dwarf’s brow to rise when the Elf rose and strode past him straight for the last three Dwarves. Bifur and Bofur both ushered Ori behind them as they inched back bringing you straight into the Kings view. With a smoothing of his fingers through the slit of his robe the King brushed back the side, bringing his long legs coated in grey pants and boots in his crouch before you that settled his robe out behind him.

A soft expression spread onto his face drawing curious gazes from the returning guards and Elf Prince from their tasks of securing the Dwarves. “Lady y/n.”

Through their shared gazes with Thorin the Dwarves bundled tighter while the Elf King gently lowered his extended fingers to the long jagged strip of cloth you bound around your throbbing wound. Softly you replied with a bow of your head, ignoring the sting from his attempted healing graze over your binding, “Your Majesty.”

In a steady inhale his gaze softened at his contact with your leg as he ignored the Dwarves around you, “You of all creatures owe me no acknowledgement for my title. After all the last time we met you slapped me.”

Brows raised all around in shock while you timidly responded, “I, that, um-.”

He chuckled softly and offered his hands to help you to your feet, “Deservedly so, I did try to steal your sketch book, and your goat, again.”

Cautiously your hands rested in his while your feet planted, rising to his feet he hunched through his aiding you onto your feet. “You were traveling with this group?”

You nodded, “I was promised a place to stay in return for guiding them through the forest.”

In a hushed tone he glanced at his Son stating, “Take the rest of the Dwarves to their cells.”

After his confirming nod Legolas led the last four down to join the others as you were led to the healing Wing and helped onto a clean cot leaving the group to share what they’d learned of you while they wondered if you would manage to aid them through this. 

Gently the Elleth unbound your leg and aided you in easing down your outer worn set of pants from your knee length leggings underneath. Under her working hands her attendant claimed your worn boots and pants as another eased off your coat and tended the few scratches coating your neck and shoulders from your fall from the webs. Quietly you watched their hands work over you, scrubbing what grime that was coating your few bare patches of skin not covered by your layers and revealing more small scratches and bruises as another cautiously worked your knotted braid out with a simple comb.

Seated on the cot opposite you the King met your gaze again once you were cleared at the now healed wounds you bore to be led by one of the Elleths to a waiting bath. His smile flashed larger in hopes of claming your obvious nerves, once out of sight however his eyes fell to a nearby guard from earlier, who’d been curiously observing you both at the Prince’s side for a simple order to have a small meal prepared in the room he was gifting you. With a low bow of his head the Guard obeyed and turned on his heel to quickly complete the task as Legolas joined his Father for the walk to examine the room of his choosing.

Silently the King strolled through the room, straight to draw back the thick curtains covering the large double doors out to the small balcony, then those covering the small windows in the small kitchen and sitting room overlooking the King’s private gardens. Exhaling softly Legolas stepped forward to aid him in folding back the cloths coating the tables and chairs as he asked, “Ada, you really tried to steal from Lady y/n?”

A soft chuckle escaped the King while his fingers smoothed the latest folded sheet and added it to the pile, “It was my fumbled attempt to see if she had spent any time thinking of me. The goat simply was by chance, he would have alerted her of my thievery.”

Legolas’ smirk grew as he asked, “You cared for her?”

Thranduil nodded, “Yes, very deeply. I wished to propose to her. We were separated when our home fell, I tried to find her, but for Ages now, not a trace.”

Legolas stepped closer to his Father to rest his hand on his shoulder, gaining a soft smile in return for his gentle comfort, “She slapped you?”

Thranduil chuckled again, “The goat gave me away, she promptly found and chided me after her stunning slap.” Legolas smiled deeper at his Father’s hand easing over the cheek your attack landed on. “I got off easy, she had quite a punch.”

Legolas’ eyes scanned over the dazed expression on his Father’s face while he retraced his short time with you, “Is she the one whose songs you hum?” In a sharp dart to meet his eyes Thranduil’s lips parted in shock, “Naneth mentioned once, your songs, they were your Ones from when you were young.”

A soft smile formed from his lips as he nodded and softly replied while he moved to collect the last sheet from the small desk, “Yes, she is.”

Joining his Father’s side again his smile grew when he caught his gaze again, “We will do our best to gain her favor to keep her here then.” Claiming the other side of the sheet he asked, “Did you ever find your answer?”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “I only caught a glimpse, but the few sketches I looked at were of me and my favorite places.” His chuckle sounded with the sheet being given its smoothing over against his stomach after its final fold before he moved to add it to the pile, “The last I spotted was my Mother’s garden before the sudden sting hit me.”

.

After another turning glance at yourself in the tall mirror before you your eyes scanned over the details of the long green velvet shirt and embroidered vest you were gifted over a fresh pair of black leggings and new tall boots. Wetting your lips you ran your fingers over the designs coating your layers before your long silvery white hair swung over your shoulder to be brushed behind your leaf shaped ear when the Elleths returned to the room. Soft expressions grew on their faces around you on their way to lead you back to the King’s presence.

In a timid gaze around the halls around the doors they stopped you at, behind the now opened doors you spotted the crownless King gazing through the large windows. Frozen in place you stood while the group around you parted, stealing their own glances at you when they left. After a curious glance back towards the doors the King’s smile grew again on his path to greet you in the open doorway. His smile parted as his hand extended to claim yours and he softly stated, “Please, come in.”

Cautiously your hand rested in his palm on your first step inside while the guard behind you closed the doors and went to return to his spot at the main doors of the Throne Room. A short walk later you were helped into one of the waiting chairs at the food coated table as the one at your side was filled by the King. “Your M-.”

“I believe you used to mockingly call me Taule.” Your eyes met as he continued with a playful grin, “Neither of us were born to Kings. Kindly continue picturing me as the same thieving youth you so rightfully corrected.” Lowering your gaze to the table you eyed the food set out before you, “I imagine you must be hungry.” Meeting his gaze again he continued, “Don’t worry, your group is being fed well also.”

“In the dungeons?”

A soft chuckle left him as he replied, “I merely stated dungeons, they were led to a series of small rooms on our Western Wing. They will be well taken care of. Thirteen Dwarves, correct?”

You nodded, “And there was a Hobbit, but I’m not certain where he is after the Spiders found us. Possibly Mithrandir returned and found him.”

Thranduil nodded, “Hobbit, that would explain the tracks Tauriel discovered. Not to worry, we will do a full sweep of the area in hopes of finding him.”

You nodded again and claimed your knife and fork after he did, to quietly take your first bite before the awkward silence broke at your asking, “The blonde guard,” Raising your eyes they met his curious gaze, “Your Son?”

Thranduil nodded curious as to if he had done or said something, “Yes, Legolas.” Your smirk grew through your soft chuckle causing him to ask, “What am I missing?”

“It’s not very funny, only, out of all the Elves I’ve spotted so far in Greenwood you two are the only blondes.”

He chuckled again, “We are among the few to remain with the Silvan Elves. Most moved to Lothlorien.” His eyes scanned over you, “If I may, where have you been living?”

“All over. Up until a few decades ago I was in the Grey Havens. I moved near Bree after.”

“Should you wish it, you are welcome here.”

Softly you replied, “Thank you.” In a glance at the now open door your smile grew as a small boy raced into the room straight for you calling out your name drawing another chuckle from the King while Estel climbed in your lap.

“Elrond did mention something about a group of Dwarves traveling with a stunningly quiet Elleth. Estel missed you terribly.”

.

Fixed at your side the chuckling King eyed you once again as he sat in his usual antler coated seat behind his table along the glass wall allowing the moon and starlight to send their light through the large ballroom. In a scanning glance over the dancing Elves you bit back another giggle while raising your glass to your lips for a small sip. Unable to contain your bubbling laughter from another of the stories he had brought up, you rose and set down your glass on your path to the glass door behind your chair. With a turn the Elf King watched your path and rose to join you outside, setting his glass beside yours.

The door shut behind him with a soft click as he drew in a deep breath of the warm nights breeze, locking his eyes on you through his short walk back to your side as your giggles ceased. With a motion of his hand he led you through the glowing gardens while you said through another giggle, “How in Middle Earth did a goat thief such as you wind up as a King again?”

With a full laugh he replied just as playfully a tone, “I will have you remember my thievery had no barring on your attending Yavanna’s banquet with me that last year.”

You giggled again, “Oh yes, I remember, and somehow that same goat ended up tied Yavanna’s bridge in the glowing gardens in the Lover’s Square,” His smile deepened as you gently poked his side under arm in one of his weak ticklish spots earning a restrained squirm and asked, “Just who do you imagine could have left him there?”

He chuckled again, “I haven’t a clue.”

“My goat said you did!” Giggling again as he motioned you through another arch where he stopped causing you to look around again and cover your face while he laughed again, “And you’ve done it again!”

Your hands lowered and you met his gaze as he laughed again while saying in an obviously faked aloof tone, “I have no idea what you could possibly mean.”

Rolling your eyes you missed his smile deepening as he stepped closer to you under the stone arch he had led you to coated in dangling vines of blue bells, “Oh really, so we just end up by chance under yet another bluebell coated archway in the moonlight.” He chuckled again through his attempt at a serious expression. “I am shocked that Estel isn’t tied up around here, since I’ve got no goat for you to steal and lure me here.”

His hand planted across his chest, and his voice rang out in a fake shocked tone, “I would never!” After your eyes rolled again you glanced away while he inched closer and stated hopefully, “We are here however, and the rules are pretty firm on this subject.”

You giggled again, “Says the goat thief.” Leaning in his eyes scanned over your face while you replied, “You are helpless.”

Chuckling softly he whispered inches from your lips, “I am.” Barely a moment later his hand eased along your cheek when the distance between you closed. Under the shadow of the arch his other hand slid around your back pulling you against him fully while your hand slid around the back of his neck holding him in place when you rose to your toes sliding your other arm around his back curling your fingers around a fold in the back of his robe. 

Breaking apart, your foreheads met while his thumb stroked your cheek through his steadying breaths as your hand slid from his neck to over his pounding heart. In a soft plea he whispered, “Please come back to me.” Opening your eyes again they locked on to his pleading gaze as he whispered, “Please come back.” Closing the distance again his lips met yours after his soft repletion of “Please.”

Gripping his robe tighter against his back, you pressed fuller against him with the tightening of his hold around you through your kiss. Silently once the sound of approaching guards on patrols grew closer he released you at your pulling back, only to gently claim your hand to continue your walk through the Kingdom until once again you were alone in the King’s Study.

Splayed out across his side in your snuggled rest with the old book he had been reading to you laid open face down over your back on top of the thick fur he had covered you both with hours prior. Through a deep breath you snuggled closer to the King who clutched you tighter against him in his sleep and once again when his eyes opened at the entering guard. Turning his head his eyes met the guard who respectfully kept his eyes on only the King’s as he stated, “My King, the Dwarves, they’re gone.”

With a nod he replied, “Gather a full pack of clothes for Lady y/n along with supplies. When she wakes we are escorting her to Erebor.” The guard bowed his head and turned to carry out his orders leaving the King to draw you closer to him in a firmer grip, allowing you to rest as long as you wished in his arms.

..

In a half circle you strolled around the Mountain until the main gate came into view, bringing a small vent into view with it. Biting your lip your hands met the rocky wall for your first hold on your climb, quietly on the ground the few guards joining you watched as you eased your packs onto the ground and eased your body down the wall for as soft and quiet a landing as possible. 

Helplessly you followed a trail you hoped to lead you through to the treasury only to find the forges and the dozing Dragon resting on his back against the roaring flames. Silence cloaked the Mountain drawing an uneasiness from the awaiting guards and the small fraction of Dwarves across the icy lake. An uneasiness that shattered with a single deafening roar breaking at its end with a pained final exhale stirring the nearby cities into a frenzy.

Sharing a frightened glance the guards swallowed dryly as they shifted closer to the wall hoping to be missed by the beast, should he still be alive. A small stone from above brought their eyes higher with panicked gazes that relaxed at their spotting you on the overlook you managed to unseal enough to slip through. With a small wave they all relaxed and stepped back from their hiding spots and sent word to the Elf King of your success before they left you to your searching for the gate key as they went to Laketown to find the Dwarves.

Alone until the next morning you sat beside the gates listening to the growing sound of hoof beats causing you to peer out through the small cutout at the approaching Elves all grouping around the small number of Dwarves cloaked in baggy layers from the Men that housed and released them. A heavy creak came from the gate you tugged free after you unlocked it drawing the stunned gazes from the Dwarves. 

Gazes that soon shifted to relief when you handed over the gate keys to Balin and joined them in their trek inside for Bilbo to claim his goal with Balin in tow while you led the rest of the Dwarves to the forges to examine the beast for themselves. Weeks quietly passed as you aided where you were asked to between stops of Elven guards all bearing jeweled gifts from the Elf King in hopes of aiding in your status struggles. One by one you politely turned them down. Always reminding him in your responses that they were breath taking but you had no title and no proper reason or occasion to wear such finery to to claim his extravagant gifts.

Containing his frustration at the returning gifts and continued refusals of your moving past your current social divisions the number of muffled groans and muttered arguments the King had with himself nearly tripled as he tried his hardest to assure you somehow you were truly his equal and his kin have already considered you as such. Silently he attended the meetings and clung to the few moments he managed to find at your side after each meeting. Even if only to steal a brush against your hand or a simple kiss on the cheek before his continued hushed mental plea for you to join him as he could only see your internal pain growing by the day.

…  _Present Day_...

Settled along your side the Elf King’s arm eased under your head while he slid closer to you, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead while his arms circled you and Estel as he whispered, “Please come back to me.” Nuzzling closer to you his eyes fluttered open at your mumbled response, “How did this mountain get so soft?”

Through his creeping smile his hand slid over your cheek turning your head to face him and his joyfully tear filled gaze, “y/n!”

Looking around you you asked, “Where am I?”

When your eyes met again his lips eagerly met yours for a short kiss, “Gondor. Mithrandir called the Eagles to fly you back and he sent for me.”

His fingers trailed lovingly over your cheek through his next stolen kiss that lingered at your leaning into it. A soft sigh fell against your lips at his laying out above you, settling around you with his fingers smoothing through your hair when his lips left yours to pepper a trail across your cheek as he muttered, “Marry me?”

Pulling back again his eyes locked with yours after you whispered, “I can’t-.”

“If this is about a title-.”

“I’m already promised to someone.” Drawing in a breath his hand slid farther over your cheek unwilling to allow anyone else to steal you from him, missing your flicker of a smirk before you continued, “You see Your Majesty, titles matter very little to a goat thief.”

In a broken relieved whisper he repeated, “Goat thief?”

You nodded, “See, Ages back we got caught under Yavanna’s Bridge under bluebells and the moonlight, and he thought I didn’t notice, but he slid a bluebell blossom in my braid. Always thought he was so sneaky.” His eyes lowered to the pendant you drew out from under your dress, a single bluebell blossom coated in amber, polished and wrapped in white gold vines on a matching chain deepening his loving gaze when he met your eyes again.

“You kept it?”

Through your weak chuckle his thumb brushed away the stray tear it drew out, “It was from you. I would have waited forever for you to ask me, whenever you finally could.”

Without a word his hand left your cheek to remove and drop his crown on the bed before his lips met yours again while your hands slid from under the blanket and into his hair when he settled more above you. Holding this kiss until his unintentional bump against Estel’s hand on your chest drew a grumble from him. 

Pulling apart your hands settled on Estel’s back and your chest when he woke up and smiled up at you while he scrambled closer to snuggle against your shoulder under your arms you curled around him. With a soft chuckle Thranduil looped his arms around your both clutching you tightly and rested a gentle kiss on your cheek, holding you closely while Legolas entered with a full cart of food and a growing smile when he spotted you had finally woken up. 

Loosening his grip Thranduil helped you both up and over to the edge leaving another kiss on your cheek as he said, “First we eat, then we go home.” Meeting your gaze again when you turned your head his hopeful smile as he asked while he brushed your hair back behind your shoulder, “Mithrandir should be calling for the Eagles as we speak.”

Legolas smiled at you and asked, “Excited to get back? The Dwarves have been eager to see you again.” His eyes shifted to his Father’s deepening smile as he settled you tighter in his grip, holding you from behind as you ate.

 


End file.
